


JohnLock headcanon ( aka woke up at 2 on a Sunday morning and this came out)

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I woke up at 2 this Sunday morning and this little thingy came out. Naughty Johnlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock headcanon ( aka woke up at 2 on a Sunday morning and this came out)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is not a full on story but just a little, naught headcanon that I wanted to add here so I don't lose it.

Sherlock laying on his back in bed with only a dressinggown on, and for some reason a pair of black stockings, finished with lace on the top. Going so well with his light, marble like skin.  
John at first just standing there, looking at sherlock with his dressing grown open, black stockings and his cock already half hard by the sheer desire in john's eyes.  
John straddling Sherlocks legs, their cocks laying up together, sherlock suppressing a moan. John's hands going up and down Sherlock's sides, pinching each nipple. Then john's smug smile when sherlock does moan out loud and arching up, cock getting harder and more beautiful in john's eyes.  
John then liking and biting and sucking Sherlock's long neck, going crazy over how lucky he is that this gorgeous creature loves him and trusts him and just wants him to do this. Sherlock rocking his hips up, wanting more friction, panting ' John, John, John please' 

Then John has the oddacity to wink at him before taking Sherlock's now fully erect, dick into his month and making him see stars.


End file.
